A Trip to London
by Cat Ross
Summary: (ICarly, Big Time Rush, Victorious) A girl named Ana, the girl very rich decided to invite their friends to spend time in her hometown, London. Many chariots, romance, comedy, suspense and drama
1. Chapter 1

**POV's Off's**

**It was an ordinary day for the students of Hollywood Art's for the alumni and the new, the old Jade, Beck, Tori, Cat, Andre, Robbie and Trina, and new students: Carly, Sam, Freddie, James Kendall Carlos, Logan, Jo, Camille and Anna.**

**It needed only one day to the vacation of students of HA, were all at lunch, Jade Together least that after I finish with Beck stayed away from everyone except her best friend Cat, they were sitting at a table at the bottom of everything well hidden .**

**Jade's POV**

**She was about 8 months that I do and Beck had finished, I was with a sinking heart, I missed you, missed kiss him, to hug him, to tell him I loved him, wanted to shout to the world: I LOVE BECK OLIVER! But I could not ... Stop there, what I'm saying? I'm Jade West and Beck Oliver forget, it is not mine any more and I can live without it.**

-Jade! - Cat said interloped my thoughts.

-Ham? What do you?-I said.

-Are you okay?-Cat said preoccupied me.

-Yes-lied to ... I'm fine.

-Jadeyy! Let the staff will be cool ... please - Cat said asking too much.

Okay, I will. - I said cool.

**We got up and we are heading to the desk staff, had kids I did not know, Cat told me that they had entered four new boys and two girls, Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Jo and Camile. Come Cat on the table and sat and I sat next to her, until one dark haired boy sat next to me.**

-Hi, I am the Carlos. He said with a cheerful smile beautiful.

-Hi, I'm Jade West-I said coldly.

-Neck-I saw you here is new?-He said with a smile that melted until an iceberg.

-I'm here 2 years ... - I said back to my coffee.

-Wow!, Carlos said.

-What is it? - I asked curiously.

-You are very beautiful! Carlos-spoke and I blushed.

**When Carlos said "You're Beautiful very" Beck realized that was kind of mad will be he still likes me? Well I'll start a game, I want to see if he still has feelings for me.**

-Thank you Carlos ... Well how about we go to another place to be able to meet us?-I say giving a smile.

-It's Sure -I pull him by the hand and go to a table.

**Beck's POV**

**I was very happy to see Jade can, see her smile and hear the sweet sound of her voice, but she never spoke to me, was talking to Carlos, where anger that gave me when he said "You're beautiful!" Then that anger heart sank, but I hid the feeling of jealousy, she wanted nothing to do with me.**

-Hyy! What do go on holiday?-Ana said.

-Nothing-all said. - And what do you gonna do?

- I'm going to visit my mother. - Freddie said Ana and let out a chuckle.

-I will go to London to visit my brother, I'll be there until around classes and... I have an idea, how about all go to London?-Ana asked.

-It would be cool-Carly said.

-But what about the costs?-I asked.

It's even - Freddie said.

-Forgot, I'm rich! Said Ana-making movements with his fingers, making us laugh.

**We talked, I decided to send a message to Jade.**

_In: Beck_

_To: Jade_

_"Jade Ana asked if you want to go to London with an agent?"_

_From: Jade_

_To: Beck_

"Okay, I'll just spend the holidays even"

**Ana's POV**

**I had a great idea with this, Jade and Beck, Sam and Freddie They had finished, then that would be great for you can make them re-namorarem.**

_-_Sam come here. - I said that pulling Sam had turned my best friend.

-What was?! She said while eating a strip of bacon.

-Do you still like Freddie?-Faendo I asked her blush.

-I do not like Freddie ... I LOVE IT! - the end she said in a lower tone.

-Hum ... okay. Tomorrow we will travel to 10:45, better be awake and ready because you do not want to wake up ok?

-Okay, Anna could do a favor for me?-Sam said coloando hands in his pockets.

Sure.

- borrow me $ 20?-Sam asked.

_-_Catch-50, and not have to pay me.

**I go out there and go for the black box, why do I see some things before traveling.**

-I think of you

's not want you

hate me, I just want

who knows - I started singing, and I heard someone singing the last part of the song.

- I love you. - A voice as sweet as honey finished the chorus.

**I turn and see James, the boy gorgeous hair and a beautiful smile.**

-You sing very well.-He said smiling.

-Stop it. - I said blushing.

-What are you doing? ... I thought lunch would-James said approaching.

-I am not hungry, I have to do some things before traveling. He comes closer and ficamosmuito near the other, eye to eye, I admit enho a crush on James, but does not admit aloud alta. He is closer, and suddenly we kissed, but I felt butterflies in my stomach, and then interropi kiss me.

-I'm sorry ..-James said awkwardly.

-No, I'm sorry ... - I grabbed my bag and walked away.

**POV of James. Then you idiot! how could I be so stupid to kiss her, I wanted more when I realized we were kissing, I felt something strange.**

-I'm sorry ..-I said awkwardly.

-No, I'm sorry ... - Ana grabbed her purse and left.

**I wondered, and then goes from there I decided to talk to Beck, but he knew of feelings for me. Beck was on a table in his messing Pear phone.**

-Beck! High-Said. -I! - He said.

-Beck, what agent is when you kiss a girl without wanting?-I said nervously.

-Who kissed you?-Beck asked guarding his Pear Phone.

-Answer me after I tell you!, I said very nervous.

-Well depends on the girl, and you Felt.-Beck said.

-I felt something different in stomach.-I said trembling.

-I think you're in love ...-Beck said.

-No I can not be in love, I've never been in love. - I say quickly cutting Beck.

-As I said before you enterromped me, what do you have to tell this girl to sit-beck said laughing ..

-But if she does not feel the same for me? What do I do?-I say disturbing me.

-You will only know to ask ...

_**Continued ...**_


	2. Show Part One

**Sam's POV**

**The bell rang, and all were going though, I was living in the house of Ana, we were getting into her car.**

_- Sam goes to the super market today? - Ana asked as he drove._

_- Let's do what do?_

_- Buy ink Rosa, for my hair. - She said and smiled._

_- Pink?! will leave the hair like the Cat? - I asked amazed._

_- Not her hair is red! will be pink not red, but her hair is beautiful I must admit. - She said and went back to look ahead._

_- I have to agree with you. - I said._

_- Sam ... - Ana said and looked down._

_- What?_

_- You is a dautonic. - She said enos both laughed._

**We got home, Ana opened the door and entered the house was a mess, not sure how well it is only because Ana has a snake and she has her own room where he gets all day.**

**_- I'm going fridge! - I said toward the refrigerator._**

_- Finished the Bacon! - Ana shouted the room._

_- I caught something else then. - I screamed._

**Ana's POV**

**I was with Sam at home, but one thing does not get out of my head ... a thing not a person ... JAMES! Arrgg ... why he did not get out of my head? jé I dated once and only know Beck said, that's weird I never liked anyone like ... boyfriend ... why just him? the school more chicken? My cell phone rings is a message**

In: Beck

To: Ana

"Ana travel agent how many hours?"

From: Ana

To: Beck

"The 10:45, I'll pass the house of everyone Beck ..."

In: Beck

To: Ana

"Thanks baby, bye"

**I saw Sam approaching with a great chicken sandwich.**

_- Wow! Sam great sandwich. - I said surprise._

_- Hum ... - Sam bit her sanduichi. - Ana .._

_- I'm going up to bed._

_- The 5:30 pm?! She stood up._

_- I wake up at 8:15 am appointment. - I said coming up the stairs._

_- Hmm. Anne of new boyfriend ... - Sam said making me laugh._

_- I will not go out with a Cat, Beck and Jade._

**I go up to my room and quickly put my pajamas, I grab my phone and set me on my bed, I decide to send a message to Jade, she did not see the centuries.**

From: Ana

To: Jade

"Hi Jade, I'm going out with friends, going to a rock concert, or go with an agent?"

From: Jade

To: Ana

"Depends which band is."

From: Ana

To: Jade

"Evanescence"

From: Jade

To: Ana

"How many hours you come again?"

From: Ana

To: Jade

"Step there at 8:15"

**I decide to sleep, I was too tired.**

**Jade's POV**

**Yes. See Evanescence at least have something to cheer me up. It is after I finished with Beck, I live and nothing excites me angry, even when the Cat's here at home to try and cheer me up.**

_- Jadeyy! - Cat screams interrupting my thoughts._

_- Ham ... What?_

_- Jade, has plans for today? - Cat asked, pulling up a chair._

_- Want to know why? - I asked raising an eyebrow._

_- Well it is that I'm going out with Hannah going to a show. - Cat said laughing._

_- Ah the show I go, you know that the band will play and Rock right? - Asked._

_- I know, I'll just why Ana said then were gonna buy copcake's. - Cat said licking his lips. - The Beck also._

_- WHAT?! The will also BECK?! - I said letting out a scream._

_-Yes ...-Cat said nervously._

_- I thought he did not like this kind of music ... - I said, raising his arms._

_- Yeah, but ... Ana incistiu - Cat said getting up. - Jade, it's almost 8:15, we'll fix it._

_- It's only 7:15, missing an hour ..._

_- It's still more we need to fix._

**Cat and I stayed in arranging for long.**

**Ana's POV**

**I woke up at 7:00 I jumped out of bed and went to the living room, Sam had bought the paint that I asked, I have sinned ink and climbed to paint my hair and get dressed.**

**Beck's POV**

**Lacked an hour to go to the show, I admit I do not like this kind of music more Ana insisted, what I could do, and I also received a message from the Cat Jade went, air, I think today will be the night that I We wanted to go back. So I decided to get ready.**

**Ana's POV**

**I had tidied myself and also had already given show time so I took the car keys and went to the home of Jade. I got there I saw the girls in front of the house.**

_- Come on girls - I yelled opening the car door._

_- Ana your hair is very beautiful. - Cat said pointing to my hair_  
_- Thank you._

_(Ana Photo – . /tumblr_ly9w4lq1gA1r78p4ro1_ )_

- Your hair do not know where ta different. - Jade being said ironically making me laugh.

- Well we get the Beck.

**When I played in the name of Beck, Jade realized that trembled, I think she still loves him, and that reminds me ... arrg James, this kid does not get out of my head. After a while we finally arrived at the home of Beck, a short break to go without listening to the drivel coming out of the mouth of Cat!**

**_- Beck! - I yelled banging on the door of the RV_**  
****  
**_- Hi Girls! - Beck said opening a Gobber. - You are so beautiful .._**

_-Schmoozer. - Said in mocking tone. - Come walk, do not want to miss the show._

. ?v=634736710800000000 - Jade

/apps/trend-it/show/2233243 Ana-

/apps/trend-it/show/2225355 - Cat

**After we praise toward the show ...**

_**Continued ...**_


End file.
